rpgspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Quest V
Dragon Quest V (SFC) Here are notes for the whole game. Feel free to ask me questions, since they are in pretty rough format. Section heading Ship Herb Talk to captain + bottom area, right man Santa Rosa Leather hat ? Str seed Buy: Bamboo Pole Cave 50G Downstairs ? Up ? Leather shield Rescue ? Wayfarer’s ? Unequip and warp Alpaca Straight down ? Story ? Borongo Sell everything ? Boomerang + Herbs (fill up Bianca’s first) Castle Wyvern wing When following the shadow after pot warping, go downstairs ? unlock door Inn after 4 candle battle Boss (Level 6 / 7 was safe) Fairy Village Buy: Stone Fang + Bronze Armor. If not enough G, buy herbs Cave Left – 100/25G Maze : Go right ? Left AGL seed ? down 1 row to right stairs Secret ? 100G + Lifenut You should suicide here Ice Hall Go straight to boss Was safe at level 9 w/ Scale armor, maybe level 8 ok Santa Rosa Buy: Sharpened Bone Reinhart Talk to: Queen, green soldier to the right, henry, King, go to henry Buy: Bronze Armor + Iron Shield, iron helm if you can afford it Alt route buys something for 700G + 720G, then wing + holy water Ancient Dungeon Puts Borongo in front of party + runs from battles Run % not bad Get items while on Ship Slave Talk to Henry, down stairs, up stairs ? Rest Lose fight Monasteryxxxxxxxxx Talk to marina before leaving for 1000G xxxxxx Oracle Casino ? Silk Robe + Barette ? Wing out Sell: Buy: Chain cross for Henry Potentially buy better weapon for Hero Optimally wing out ? Night Buy: Caravan -- Check pots Befriend: Slime Alpaca Buy: 10 Herbs, 7 Wings, 4 Holy Water Buy Bronze Armor - Hero (if not already) Go to Inn Go to Bar -- Mini Medal -- Wing Reinhart Get Slime Knight along the way Buy: Bronze Armor (Slime Knight) He had equipped Slime with some stuff Dungeon Run from Tortragons Grab chests Don't save MP, go nuts Reinhart Mini medal in area before Warp gate Monastery Get Maria -- Left nun to heal Tower Right -- Up Left Reinhart Henry in front Mirror -- Left Queen Fight (Both Pierre + Hero had some better weapon) Barrier Chests -- Henry's Room left drawer -- Wing outside Sell: Boomerang, Bronze Armor(Pierre) Buy: Broad Sword (Pierre) Equip: Half Plate (Pierre) Port Selmi Lighthouse – small medal Defeat bandits Right merc: Buy: Magic Shield (Hero), Wings Small medal to right of church Armor merc: Buy: Iron Helm (Hero), Slime clothes (Slalin) Equip: Iron Shield (Pierre) Ruraphin Upstairs Inn - Check pot Put Pierre in lead, check barrel to right of Old man (medal ?) Talk -- Wing outside Revisit -- Check top pots in middle of town (medal ?) Warp to Reinhart Reinhart Inn Talk to Harry GET ITEMS FROM ROOM Ruraphin South Inn Search well - - Medal Cave South -- Right -- Chest -- Medal Back to left -- Down -- Exit Salabona Inn: Rightmost drawer -- Sleep Leave south Expel ALL THE THINGS Volcano Save Pierre's MP the entire dungeon Save 8 MP on Hero Left along path Boss Increase / upper / Fight Pierre solo the rest Ring of FIre into Hero's inventory, Outside + Wing Village Downstairs Bar -- Small medal Graveyard right cross – Small medal Water Cave Drop down hole -- Chest Once in water, go straight up (not right ascent) Salabona Flora's room -- Dresser Talk to Father Talk to Bianca Bottom right house -- Small medal Warp to Salabona Veil -- Wedding Port Selmi Get boat Go south east past reef to cave Path to Granvania Go right to inn - - small medal in pot Get small medal down stairs Small medal inside left chest Up thru darkness Halfway point Downstairs right pot, then barrel for small medal Upstairs, then leave to cave (Consider Iron Mask here on Pierre) Cave pt 2 Down, bottom path -- small medal ? right path Fall down, inside, head left, down big stairs Get chest Up thru darkness for chest, then head all the way right for rightmost chest At bottom of lake, head left outside – small medal Ignore water chest Down stairs (next to pit) Head right stairs up 1600 G chest, fall down pit Rightmost chest, leave Granvania Sanchos house -- Pot -- talk Bianca Outside, search top right for medal Straight up -- search drawer Talk to king Search right drawer again Drawer above baths -- Small medal Bottom floor -- secret area Shop Sell : Armors (Hero + Pierre), Roaming armor, Iron shield Sell : Seeds, Buy: 3 Fighter hairs, 3 bomb stones Armor shop Sell: Lace Bisuche Buy : 2 Aelous shields, Dragon mail (hero) (supposed to have 16 medals??) Cave Right door up, then down immediately Second from left door, same Down Up, and straight along path to left Swordege armor on Pierre Boss : Aeolus shield the hippo Granvania Get flying boots Medal King Sword of Miracles Use boots make SURE you have 3 fighter's hair Tower Right entrance Use Fighter's hair on bosses Use Hero's MP (full restore on Jami) Granvania Sell : Wizard Robe, All of Son's equipment (except Helmet,) Buy : Dragon Armor (Son) Buy: All the Fighter's Hair you can + a few bomb stones Give Slalin's equipment to children Give Z shield to Son (this area needs major testing) Sea East out of Granvania, North past shoals STraight up Sea Cave Up and to the right, then loop to the left Use many Bomb rocks here (He puts the children in the party, I dont really know why) Elhebun Magic Key + Carpet immediately Warp to Oracle Valley Carpet ride to Santa Rosa Santa Rosa Cave Run from everything Granvania Meteorite Armband (Son) Ned's Inn Magic carpet to Tower Switch Pierre to lead, give Sword of Miracles Tower Run from everything Warp to Oracle, head east -- south -- east Magma staff Kids should be about lv 10 Cave FIGHTER'S HAIR Increase with Son, FIghter hair Pierre, attack GET THE STAFF OF BENEDICTION Return to Salabona Salabone Talk to Ludman Check urn Village Defeat Henchman DONT EQUIP Return to salabona Head east -- down to forest Forest East, then up Warp to Ned's Inn Go to where tower is, then up Faerie Castle After orb, get Staff of Thunder + Robe Equip Daughter with RobeS Zenithia Go south til house, then east Go back inside -- World tree sap + Grappling hook Tower FIGHTER'S HAIR Fall down next to grappling hook (Go outside and heal with Hero?) Underground Down -- fight Gonz Back to middle Left -- dont get downstairs chests Gema -- I suggest putting Meteorite armband on Daughter Outside Tower Right -- Eye orbs I say GET THE FUCKIN DRAGON ROD Dragon Fly to Salabona Sword of Miracles (Hero) Buorn Make sure (again) Daughter has Benediction + Meteorite Ultimate Key Fly to Tower Tower Meteorite on Son, lead Ivol Before fight, Meteorite on Daughter Immediately switch to Pierre / Son / Daughter Ice Fight / Defend / Bikill (P) Bounce Fight / Fight / Bikill (S) Critical Fight / Fight / Heal Defend Fight / Z Shield / Heal Explodet Fight / Fight / Heal Wave Fight / Z Sword / Heal After Battle Give meteorite to Hero (don't equip) Collect Shield of ruin + Demon claw Granvania Get allies Meteorite on Son Return to Elhebun Rings Dark World Solo Son Sage's stone to Daughter Town Sell: Hero's equipment (Aelous + Dragon mail) (sells something for 15000)(WF Clothes?) (Sells 4500 - either staff of benediction OR robe of serenity) Gets about 85k Buy: Shield of Reflection (Daughter) Buy: Elven amulet (Son) Give Z Sword to Pierre, Equip Son with Elven Amulet Buy: 2 Blizzard Swords Equip on Son Don't equip Pierre Return outside Mildrath Meteorite on Son Echoing on Slalin Ice Pierre/Son/Daugh Fight / Barrier / Bikill (Pierre) Attack Pierre/SLALIN/Daugh Fight / Decrease x2 / Sage Stone Summon Fight / Increase x2 / Sage Stone Ice Pierre/SON/Daugh Fight/ Fight/ Bikill (Son) Attack Pierre/SLALIN/Daugh Fight/Confuse (Sidekicks) / Sage Stone Blazemost Pierre/SON/Daugh Fight / Fight / Sage Stone Mildrath 2 1 You MUST equip Blizzard Blades here Z Sword / Barrier / Bikill (P) 2 Category:Games